How to avenge a NANO dragon
by billy the kid 101
Summary: An adventure for hiccup (how to train your dragon)


How to avenge a NANO dragon!

On the frosty seas of Berk the young warriors of the Harry Hooligan tribe were on there pirate training program. "OKAY HOOLIGANS THIS IS YOUR FINAL BIT OF YOUR PIRATE TRAINING," boomed Gobber (the stupid idiot in charge of young Hooligans). "FISHING!" the class was confused.

"Do you mean fishing with our own hands?" asked Dogsbreath! Dogsbreath is tough and beefy and tough again also good at every thing. I almost forgot to mention he is so into fashion and is totally stupid. "With you hunting dragons duh brain!" snotfaced Snotlout said. Those two are the same at every thing except the thought of fashion. "Pair up for your boat!" explained Gobber.

"I err. COME HERE FISHLEGS!"Hiccup Commanded. Amazingly Hiccup is the main character and the hero but at the end every ones a hero. He has radish red hair, freckles and is unbelievably skinny. Fishlegs has one similarity, the skinniness. He has a phobia of reptiles and sheep. "_**Toothless time to get out of the bag its time to fish**_!" said Hiccup in dragonese.

Toothless is a dragon, a Common or Garden to be exact but Toothless thinks he has his own kind of spices. He is the smallest of his kind and he isn't that big one on the movie. An ugly dragon flew out of Fishlegs back. It was unbelievably ugly, too ugly to explain. Any way back to the story, Hiccup and Fishlegs dashed to the boat. Peering through the thick air Hiccup saw a boat full of fish. It looked like half the population. Speedfist, one of the pupils, returned to shore. So did all of the other ships. "_**Toothless its time to show time with time**_ _**and start fishing**_!" said Hiccup in dragonese.

"_**Why I caught like two hundred**_?" Toothless asked. "_**Okay don't stop**_." Hiccup said. "_**How many fish did Hororcow catch**_?"Hiccup asked.

"One frozen fish bone and a bunch of seaweed," Fishlegs replied. There was an awkward silence.

"What about you?"Fishlegs questioned.

"It looks like I'm the successful one. I've got twenty," Hiccup said with shock. "_**Toothless were did all the other one hundred and eighty go**_?"

"_**Every thing comes with a price**_!" exclaimed Toothless in dragonese.

The waves of the sea became more outraged then before. Swiftly Toothless and Hororcow flew into there trainers leather bags because they were scared. Fishlegs and Hiccup grabbed the rows steered there way to land. The waves became furious and out of control. Hiccup new Odin was mad with someone. Although Hiccup and Fishlegs were in a middle of a crisis Fishlegs was enjoying himself, it's been a while since he was on a proper adventure.

Sneaking out of Hiccup's bag Toothless dived into the fish and stuffed him self. Luckily Toothless just had enough time to get a Tongo lizard and replace it for the fish he had stolen.

**Five minutes later**.

"Finally we're on shore!" Hiccup cough.

"Let's get to Gobber before we get in trouble." Fishlegs required. As quick as lightning strike Hiccup and Fishlegs grabbed there sacks of "fish" and dashed to Gobber the Belch. Hiccup and Fishlegs arrived just on time.

"IS EVERYONE HERE?"Gobber asked his class.

"Yes sir!"His class replied which included Hiccup.

"BRING YOUR SACKS OF FISH?"Gobber exclaimed to his class. The clan of children chucked there sacks next to Gobber's lying chair. Picking up the first bag his eye spotted he opened it... a small Tongo lizard flew out.

"The winner is...Hiccup. Now class dismissed," Gobber said in a hurry. The group of children groaned. "Class dismissed," Gobber shouted to his class. "Hiccup you need to stay!"

"_**What have I done now**_?" Hiccup told toothless.

"Your father has told me to give you this," Gobber exclaimed. "Your very own nano dragon."

"WHAT. Where is father any way," asked Hiccup. "And what type of nano dragon is it?"

"I don't know any, just do some research. Now I thing it time for me to get a nap. See ya." Said Gobber running away.

"Fishlegs time to go. Fishlegs, Fishlegs..." Hiccup repeated. _"I'm all alone with the worst trainer ever."_ Toothless thought.

" I think I'll go to the Norbert the nut job guy maybe he knows were he is! " Hiccup said... Swiftly Hiccup dashed to his home to find his automatic boat driver (a whisk). After a while he reached his boat, The Life Saver. On the boat was his favourite sword, The Life Saber. He jumped into the boat and used his "Automatic boat driver" to Norbert the nut job.

Twenty minutes later.

"Oh man! Back to this fish hole."Hiccup groaned. He flung his sword on to the land and put his kitchen knife into his secret pocket. Grabbing the Saber Hiccup slowly walked into the village of the mad men...

For a few minutes Hiccup was thinking of a master mined plan to have a private chat with the Nut Job. He sneaked around the village onto the cliff and he knew some one of something was coming. A shadow was coming. It was enormous. It had a long wispy beard. It was coming closer and closer.

"I thought I told you to never enter my land. As I promised I shall chop your arms and feed them to the dragons from hell!" the voice exclaimed.

"It's me Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock the Third. I am loyal. Is that you Norbert I'm in need of your assistant's?" Hiccup asked with a shiver.

"What do you want with my life!" the voice said stepping forward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup screeched. It was Norbert. His face was burnt with a mark of a sword on his face._ That's unfortunate _Hiccup thought.

"Toothless rise it is time to meet an old friend." Hiccup told Toothless in dragoness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toothless shouted which to Norbert sounded like a cat stuck up a tree asking for help.

"What happened?" questioned Hiccup.

"It was the land known as America. I went to get that vegetable that's not to be named but then a bunch of loony's jump at me and flung a sword through mid air and smacked my face, it was burnt before" Norbert explained. "You said you needed my help?"

"No. No. It was nothing I just wanted to say hi so hi."Hiccup said walking into the darkness.

"Well that was sad. I feel sick!" Hiccup told his pet.

"I felt a chill go though my blood!" His pet replied. _"If dad isn't here then I wander were he went." _Thought Hiccup. Slowly but steadily Hiccup ambled back to The Life Saver. He flung back his Saber onto the boat. Grabbing the "automatic boat driver" Hiccup notice the handle fell of so he ordered Toothless to push the back to his destination, trust me a small dragon like that couldn't even pick up a book. "Master I'm tiered!" groaned Toothless.

"You are a Toothless Day dream, the best ever dragon right?" Hiccup questioned the small little dragon.

"Nah, I'm a basic brown." Toothless said with sarcasm.

"Then... SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" Hiccup growled.

"I'm warning you Daydream cops are never kind." Toothless said.

"Nonsense that's a myth." Hiccup said so sure.

"Brothers show your self's and please don't kill me. It's to convince." The dragon said.

1hour later

"There not here I'm getting back to Berk. You are a foolish dragon!" Hiccup said angrily.

The End

please suscribe :)


End file.
